Lottery tickets are a very popular source of entertainment offering the possibility of winning a prize. Traditional scratch-off lottery tickets are played by removing a scratch-off layer from the lottery ticket to reveal a series of indicia wherein the presence of certain patterns or types of indicia can result in the winning of a prize. While such tickets remain popular, a recent development in the lottery industry is to provide a play action such as a game as part of a lottery ticket that provides an additional source of amusement.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a multiple lottery ticket system in which valuable prizes may be won and which the player plays a multiple ticket lottery play action game which extends from one level of a lottery ticket to another level of a lottery ticket. Another object of the present invention is to proceed to as high a lottery ticket level as possible to increase the possibility of winning a valuable prize.